


Face the consequences

by Loner__Headphones



Series: Puppy love gone wrong [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Because i write shit like this, F/M, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, i'm a sad person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:26:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loner__Headphones/pseuds/Loner__Headphones
Summary: It's the day after the party. Michael is such a good friend to Brooke and helps comfort her but.... She starts to feel feelings for him that are more than friendly. Brooke also finds out just why Jeremy did what he did and why he didn't stop. She can't forgive him right away though. Jeremy and Michael also finds out where Brooke's insecuritys come from. Let's just say.... Her home life isn't the best.





	Face the consequences

Brooke woke up in the morning cuddled into Michael's Pac-Man blanket. She was in pain. Her dream last night didn't help her mood at all. She had a dream that Jeremy was on top of her again while Chloe was laughing at her. Michael had tried to save her but everytime he got close to her he would end up on the other side of the room again. She wasn't able to be saved.

She looked around the room, noticing Michael on the ground. He had let her sleep in his bed? That was.... Sweet.... She slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes. She was still tired but she didn't want to go back to bed. She checked the time on Michael's clock. 4:30 AM.

'Why am I up so early?' She thought to herself. She didn't wanna be alone right now though. She got out of bed, slowly making her way over to Michael. She heard her joints pop as she made her walked. She knelt down next to Michael, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Michael?" She spoke softly, shaking him a little bit.

Michael let out a small groan, turning over to face Brooke.

"Hey.... What are you doing awake? It's super early in the morning." Michael said, his voice sounding very tired.

"I don't wanna fall back asleep alone. Can you come sleep in your bed with me? I know the floor can't be to comfortable." Her voice sounded shy, like she wasn't sure if she should even be talking.

"I'm not really supposed to be in the same bed as you...." Michael said, sitting up. His back popped as he sat up.

"Please Michael. I don't want to be alone right now...." Her voice went from shy to scared in just a few quick seconds.

Michael sighed but nodded. "Fine. If you'll go back to bed than I'll sleep in the same bed as you. But uh.... Do you want something a little more comfortable to sleep in? You can borrow one of my shirts if you want."

Brooke thought for a moment before nodding. "I'd like that. Can I take off my skirt as well? It's not that comfortable."

"Are you sure you're okay with that? After last night I wouldn't think you'd be to okay with that."

"Yeah.... Uh, do you maybe have a pair of shorts I can wear? Anything besides this itchy skirt."

"Uh.... Yeah, I think so. Basketball shorts okay?" He got up, stretching before going over to his dresser.

"Yeah, those are fine." She replied, standing back up.

Michael pulled out a pair of white basketball shorts and a t-shirt that had a ironed on image of Bob Marley on it and handed her the clothes.

"I hope these are okay. I'm gonna pick the blankets up off of the floor and let you change. There's a bathroom right across from my room if you wanna change in there. My mom also keeps hair-ties in there if you wanna put your hair in a braid like you usually do when you sleep."

Brooke looked a little confused as to how he knew that information, tilting her head to the side a little bit as she took the clothes from him.

"Whenever we spent the night at either Jeremy's house or my house you put your hair into a braid before you sleep so that you wake up with curly hair." Michael replied, clarifying it for her.

"Oh.... Okay...." She looked down at the ground, sighing. She remembered all those nights at Jeremy's house. How safe she felt in Jeremy's arms. Now all she could think of was how horrible she had felt last night. His arms felt like they were strangling her even if his hands weren't around her neck.

"Brooke.... I don't know if it's to soon but.... Do you want to talk about what happened last night? Why you were so eager to leave?" Michael asked. He didn't move from his position. He didn't want to freak her out.

Brooke stood still for a moment, not speaking. She wasn't 100% sure she wanted to talk about it but she didn't want Michael to be worried forever. Plus, she trusted him. She could tell him, if no one else.

She nodded before speaking. "Can I change first? These clothes really aren't to comfortable...."

"Yeah, go ahead. I'll wait here." He replied, starting to pick up the blankets and pillows off of the floor.

Brooke nodded, leaving his room and going to the bathroom to change. She walked in and turned on the light, looking at herself in the mirror.

'Look at you. You look awful. How could you let this happen to yourself?' That was Chloe's voice in her head. But why Chloe's voice? What had Chloe done wrong? She couldn't remember.

She quickly changed out of her clothes. She was completely naked under the shirt and shorts. She didn't want to wear that special bra and underwear set that she had gotten just for Jeremy. She wrapped them up in her sweater and skirt, walking back to Michael's room. She saw him sitting on his bed, messing with the hem of his shirt.

Michael looked up at her, patting the spot next to him. "You can come sit next to me if you want to." He said. His voice was soft. Comforting. Soothing. She liked it. She didn't hear that voice a lot.

 Brooke set her clothes in a neat little pile on the floor before going and sitting down next to Michael. He saw that she still looked a little uncertain about telling him what happened.

"Brooke, are you sure you want to talk about it? No one is forcing you to talk about it." Michael went to put a hand on her shoulder but pulled it away when he saw her begin to tense up. "Sorry."

"No, it's fine. I just.... Jeremy did something that I never thought he would do." She felt tears welling up in her eyes. She tried taking deep breaths in and out, trying to calm herself down.

Michael didn't say anything, he just let her think and breath.

"I don't know how to say it. It's.... It's not even believable." She balled her hands into a tight fist, gripping the basketball shorts tightly. Michael stayed silent.

"He.... He forced himself onto me. I thought I said no but I was to drunk to remember. I didn't know what was happening until it was to late. I didn't do anything about it though. I couldn't. I was to tired to do anything. Every moment made me feel more exhausted than the last. I think I fought back at one point but I can't remember. I don't know why he did that all. I never even said yes...." Brooke trailed off after that. She was more so waiting for Michael to say something. After a moment he spoke up.

"Brooke.... Uh.... I don't know if this is a bad time to ask but.... Did he wear a condom or anything?" Michael regretted asking that as soon as he saw her tense up in the dim light of the room.

"No, Michael. Jeremy didn't use protection. But.... It shouldn't matter, right? I mean, I'm on the pill. I can't get pregnant while on the pill, right?" As confident as Brooke wished she was, she sounded scared. She knew that there was still a chance.

"What are you.... No, what do you want to do? Do you want to confront Jeremy about this?"

"Why would I want to confront my rapist about why he did it all? God Michael, I know it's early but that's no excuse for saying dumb things." She tried sounding mad or annoyed but she still sounded sad and now a little confused.

"I ask because it isn't like Jeremy to do that. He always waits until you say yes and he didn't. It's really out of the ordinary." He shrugged, looking down at the floor.

Brooke sighed. Maybe it would be a good idea to confront him. It really wasn't like Jeremy to do that.

"I don't know Michael. It's to early for me to even consider confronting him."

"Do you wanna go back to bed? We can think about that-" Before Michael could finish speaking he heard someones phone ring. It wasn't his phone though. He never set his ringer to Alter by That Poppy. How did he know it was that song? Probably because Brooke played it a lot.

Brooke got up slowly and went over to her clothes, digging through them to retrieve her phone. She looked at the caller ID.

The words _**MOM C**_ filled the screen, along with a picture of Brooke and her mom at the beach.

Brooke let out a sad sigh. It made Michael a little suspicious as to why she was so upset that someone was calling her.

Brooke hit the green button to answer. She still didn't seem to happy about it. Michael strained his ears to listen to what Brooke's mom was saying. He only heard small parts but he could still hear.

"Hi mom, how are-" Brooke started speaking before she got cut off by her mom.

"Where are- Do you know what time- Come home now!" She sounded pissed.

"I'm at Michael's house. Bad stuff happened at the party and I went home with him."

"You were supposed to go home with Jeremy! What happened to the-" Her voice started getting higher. Michael could hear her better now.

"Mom, it's to early for this. Can I call you later?" Brooke started to sound annoyed. It really was early. The time now was 5:00 AM.

"No! Get your- You're father has been wo- You're going to be in so much trouble when you get home!"

"Mom, please. I've had a rough time. Can I please just come home later? I'm really tired."

"Where's Mich- Put him on the phone. I wanna chat wi-"

Brooke sighed and looked at Michael. She held the phone out to him. He slowly took it. He was just about as excited for this call as Brooke was.

"Hi Mrs. Lohst, this is Michael." Michael tried to sound not so upset but that was hard when he was speaking to such a stern woman.

"Michael, do you care to explain why my daughter is at your house instead of Jeremy's house?" Her voice quieted down but Michael could still tell that if he even slipped up on one word he would hear the worst of it.

"She had a rough night at the party and asked to come back to my house so I took her back here."

"Why? Don't answer that. You had some kind of.... Sick and twisted intentions with her, didn't you?" Her voice started to raise again.

"N-no. I would never do stuff like that. Besides, I don't even like girls, just guys. I wouldn't have any weird intentions with her even if I did like girls."

"Don't remind me about your choice to love men instead of women. It's disgusting and I don't want to hear it-" It took all of Michael's willpower not to yell at her. "Just bring her home. Now. I don't want to hear anymore excuses."

"Mrs. Lohst, as much as I'd love to bring Brooke home to her family and house, it's very early in the morning. I'm not allowed to drive this early. If you'd allow me to bring her home before twelve then that would work much better. I'd rather not get into trouble."

Brooke's mom sighed. It was clear she was trying not to scream anymore, especially not at the person who was going to drive Brooke home.

"Get her home by noon. If she isn't home by noon then you both will be in trouble. Do you understand me?" Her tone was harsh but somewhat gentle.

"Yes ma'am. But we'd like to go back to bed now." Michael glanced over at Brooke, who was currently looking at a photo of Jeremy and Michael that Michael kept on her desk.

"Brooke is already back asleep. We'll see you when I drop her off. Thank you for being understanding Mrs. Lohst, it's very much appreciated."

"Whatever. Just go back to bed." And with that, Brooke's mom hung up. Michael sighed and turned the screen off on Brooke's phone. He turned back to said girl, seeing her hold the picture close to her chest.

"Brooke? Do you wanna go ba-" He got cut off when he heard her crying. Michael, out of instinct, went over to her and wrapped his arms around her. He realized that he hadn't even asked to hug her, and he would have pulled away if he didn't feel her wrap her free arm around his neck, crying into his chest.

"Why Michael? Why did he do that? Why did that happen to me?" Her voice was so sad. It almost made Michael want to cry. Her voice sounded as if she could never experience happiness again. It was so broken and heartbreaking. It hurt Michael's heart to hear her like this.

"I.... I don't know.... Brooke, I really think we should talk to Jeremy about this. Even when he's drunk he never tried to do this." Michael pet her hair softly, trying to calm her down.

"I don't want to think about it right now.... but you're right, I need to see him." She pulled away from the hug, looking at Michael with her tear stained face. "Will you be there with me? I don't want to be alone with him."

Michael nodded. "We'll go see him around.... 8:30 or 9. Does that sound good?"

Brooke nodded, setting the photo down on Michael's desk. "I don't wanna go back to bed. Can we do something else for a while?" She looked at Michael with hopeful eyes.

"Uh.... Yeah. You wanna sneak down to the basement with me and play some video games?"

Her eyes lit up. She nodded eagerly. "I don't play video games but I'd love to watch. Will your parents mind?"

Michael shook his head. "No. As long as I'm quiet. I'm allowed to do pretty much anything as long as I don't break the law or wake them up while they're asleep."

Brooke stood up and whether it was her standing up quickly or the fact that her legs begun to hurt like hell, she fell over, clutching Michael's shoulders for support. Michael held her waist, keeping her stable.

"Uh.... Sorry. My legs just really hurt right now." She said, not looking at him. She was about to try and pull her hands away but she felt her legs being lifted off the ground. Michael was picking her up to carry her.... It was a little unusual but nice.

"I'll carry you again. It's okay." He smiled at her, giving her a comforting smile.

Brooke smiled back, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder. "Thank you Michael. Thank you for being such a gold friend to me. You've done more for me in all these hours that we've been together then my parents have done in my seventeen years of living."

Michael felt his cheeks turn red. He had never heard that from anyone. He was honestly honored.

"I have to grab my glasses from my desk so I'm gonna move one of my hands real quick." He said, slowly unwrapping an arm from her waist and picking his glasses up, trying to put them on with one hand. He was failing.

Brooke noticed his struggle and moved her head from Michael's shoulder and reaching an arm down, grabbing his glasses.

"Put your hand back on my waist. I'll put your glasses on your face." She waited until his hand was back on her waist before she slid his glasses on his face, resting them on the bridge of his nose. "There. Now you can see."

Michael laughed softly, holding on tighter to her waist. "I could see, everything was just really blurry."

Brooke giggled, poking his nose. "Meaning you couldn't see anything."

She heard Michael laugh again, shaking his head slightly. "Oh hush. Let's go downstairs. Be quiet on the way there." He said as he left his room, heading downstairs.

As Brooke rested her head back onto Michael's shoulder, her arms wrapped around his neck, she felt something.... Happening. What was this feeling? It wasn't happiness.... It wasn't sadness.... What was it? She heard a voice in her head. It said words that she didn't wanna hear.

'You love him Brooke. Or you're starting to. But you can't. He's gay, he won't love you back.' That voice pierced her heart. It hurt to hear all of that. She's with Jeremy after all, how could she love his best friend?! She can't. Like the voice said, Michael's gay. He wouldn't love her back. But she couldn't think this way! She.... She has a boyfriend....

Finally they got to the basement. Michael shut the basement door and went over to the beanbags, setting Brooke down in Jeremy's usual seat.

"I hope you're okay with watching me play older games. I don't really play modern games unless Jeremy's here." He said as he started up his Nintendo 64. He plopped himself down in his beanbag.

Brooke looked over at Michael and slowly got up, going over to him and resting her body between his legs. She laid the back of her head on his stomach, tilting her head back to look at him. "Is it okay if I sit here?"

Michael nodded. "Yeah, as long as I can lay my arms on your head every so often. I'll make sure not to hit your head by accident." He smiled down at her and poked her nose before looking back up. The Main Menu for Super Mario 64 filled the screen, the familiar theme song filled the room.

"Yeah, that's fine. Your stomach makes a good pillow by the way. It's not bony and hard like Jeremy's stomach. It's soft and squishy." She reached back and poked his stomach, earning a small laugh from Michael.

"Thanks. I've heard that from others as well." He replied as he started playing his game. He started a new game.

"Really? From who?" She asked, watching him play.

"Rich said it while he was drunk once. Jeremy sometimes lays on my stomach while were playing video games so that he-" Michael looked down. He saw Brooke's face go from happy to sad in just a few seconds. "Sorry. Let's talk about something else."

And so they did. Michael managed to improve her mood by enthusing about video games and talking about just how boring their teachers were. About thirty minutes flew by before Michael realized he had been talking to the air basically. He didn't know when but Brooke had fallen asleep. Her right hand rested on her stomach while her left hand fell limp against the floor. She looked so peaceful. He hoped she was sleeping better than before.

**~ A few hours later ~**

Brooke woke up a while later. She was back in Michael's bed. She felt warm and comfortable. That is, until she realized that Michael wasn't there. She sat up quickly, holding her head tightly. She had a pounding headache. One of her hands slid off of her head, hitting the pillow next to her. She heard paper crunch beneath her small hand. She looked over and saw a note. She took a second to let her headache die down a little bit before grabbing the note, starting to read it,

_**You fell asleep while I was playing video games. I put you back to bed. I hope that's okay. There's pain killers on my desk along with ice water. Come downstairs when you're ready. I'm probably still eating. This note was written at 7:30 AM by the way. -Michael Mellon** _

Brooke snickered under her breathe. She didn't believe that Michael still remembered that she made fun of his last name. It had been about five months. She didn't think anyone remembered that name. She looked at the time. It was 8:30 AM.

She got out of bed, stretching a little bit before going over to the desk. She picked up the pain killers and the water. She snickered when she saw the water. All that was in it was a half melted ice cube and some water.

'At least he went through with putting ice in it.' She thought before putting the pills in her mouth. She drank some of the water. She swallowed the pills before looking at the water. It tasted like oranges and vanilla. Or in short, an orange creamsicle . She looked back down at the desk and saw another note.

_**I put some flavor in the water by the way. I hope orange creamsicle is okay. I had nothing else that was as fruity. I know you like fruity flavors. Hope to see you downstairs soon. -Michael Mellon** _

She shrugged and put the glass back on the table. She rubbed her temples a little bit before stumbling out of Michael's room, going downstairs. She went into the kitchen, only to see Michael's mom sitting at the table. She was reading a book and sipping on coffee.

"Uh.... Mrs. Mell?" Brooke spoke softly, as not to scare Michael's mom.

Mrs. Mell looked up at Brooke, setting her book and coffee down. "Ah, Brooke. How are you feeling? Michael explained that you went through a lot last night. He didn't say what, but I am still sorry to hear that you went through some tough times."

Brooke looked down at her hands. Thankfully Michael didn't say anything about what actually happened.

"It's.... Fine.... Where is he anyways?"

"He left to go back to Chloe's house. Jeremy wasn't able to drive home last night and none of the other kids were sober enough to drive. Well.... Christine was but she doesn't have her drivers licence yet. So he went to take Jake, Rich, and Christine back home. He said that he was going to bring Jeremy back here. He said that you wanted to talk to Jeremy about something. Didn't say what it was about." She shrugged and drank more of her coffee.

Brooke tensed up. Jeremy was.... Going to be here? Hopefully Michael was going to talk to Jeremy before he got back home.

"Can I get you anything sweetie? Do you want some breakfast? Michael made you eggs and bacon. Or.... At least he left whatever he didn't eat. Do you want any of that?"

"Uh.... No ma'am. I'm not all that hungry. I'm actually really dizzy right now. Can I.... Sit.... Sit.... S...." That was the last thing Brooke remembered saying before blacking out. She didn't remember anything after that.

She had another dream while she was blacked out. But.... It wasn't a dream. She could see and hear everything around her. She saw herself being picked up off of the ground by Mr. Mell. She saw Jeremy and Michael come home. She saw Jeremy cry when he saw her. She saw everything.

She woke up about an hour later. She was on the couch. She looked around, seeing no one else.

"Jeremy.... Cried.... Why? After what he did last night.... Why would he cry?" She said out loud. She thought no one else was in the room. That is, until she heard a voice. More specifically, Jeremy's voice.

"I'm so sorry Brooke. I'm so sorry." Jeremy was sitting right next to her. She hadn't seen him somehow.

She looked over at him, sitting up quickly so she could try to move away from him. She ended up just crumbling over in pain. Her head hurt really badly. She felt her head. There was a huge bump on the side of her head. She winced when her hand touched it.

"You hit your head on the table when you passed out. Mrs. Mell said you passed out from being overwhelmed and the only thing you've had today was a glass of water with orange flavor, as Michael specified. As well as some pain killers." Jeremy reached out for Brooke but moved his hand away when he saw her flinch.

"Why are you here? I thought we were going to come to your house." Brooke snapped at him, glaring at him.

"Michael was coming to get me anyways so he brought me here. Brooke, listen to me, please. I'm so sorry about last night. I didn't know what was going on at all. Rich wandered into Chloe's room and found these small white pills. We asked Jake about them and he said that they were called rufies. We decided to try them out to see if they really worked. The first one didn't do much to any of us so Rich dared me to have another one. After that I was out of it. I can't remember much after that. I remember talking to Chloe and.... Then I remember.... Oh god.... Brooke, I'm so sorry. I knew what was going on, but I couldn't stop. My mind didn't register that you didn't want it. My brain kept saying 'continue, continue, she loves it' I.... I can't even forgive myself...."

Brooke looked at Jeremy with pitiful eyes. He really hadn't meant to hurt her....

"You know that still doesn't excuse what you did."

"I know. Nothing will ever excuse what I did. I won't blame you if you want to break up with me. You deserve someone who isn't so stupid. Someone who will love you no matter what. Someone.... Who won't take advantage of you when they know what's happening." Jeremy looked down at his hands. Brooke could tell, just by one glance, that Jeremy's heart was shattering into a million pieces with each word he spoke.

"Jeremy.... I don't want to break up with you but.... God, this is so hard for me to say.... I love you Jeremy, I really do. But it's hard to want to date your rapist, even if you do love him. It'll be hard. I'll miss your kisses, your hugs that always reminded me that you're my boyfriend.... But I think it's for the best. I'm sorry Jeremy but I can't date my rapist." Brooke hugged herself tightly, averting her eyes from Jeremy. She couldn't look at him right now.

"I.... I understand. Can we maybe still be friends? If that isn't going to be weird...."

Brooke could finally hear it in his voice. Jeremy's heart had just shattered into a million pieces. He had just lost the most important person in his life. He had lost the woman he wanted to marry and start a life with. It was all because he was to stupid to deny another rufie.

"We can try. I don't want to stop hanging out with you. It might be awkward at first but we can try. But.... Can I make a request?"

Jeremy looked at her with his sad eyes. He nodded slowly.

"Can we kiss one last time? I don't want to forget about what your lips feel like on mine. Feel free to deny the req-" Before she could finish speaking, she felt a pair of lips press against her own. They were Jeremy's lips. She kissed back for a moment before pulling away. She looked into his eyes. She was going to miss being this close to him. To see his multi-colored eyes up close. She was going to miss it all so much.

"I should um.... I should get home. My mom is going to be mad when I get home and I'd rather just get the punishment over and dome with." She slowly moved away from Jeremy as she spoke. She watched him stand up, turning away from her.

"I'll uh.... I'll go get Michael. Do you want your clothes back? Or should I ask Michael if he'll let you borrow his clothes?"

"I need my clothes. Dad will murder Michael if I'm caught in his clothes. Can you get them for me? They're in Michael's room."

Jeremy nodded, going to the stairs to get to Michael's room. Brooke was alone now.

She looked down at her hands. They looked so empty now that Jeremy wasn't holding them anymore. Her heart felt so empty now that they weren't together. But it was for the best. How could she date her rapist after all?

Jeremy came back down with Brooke's clothes, going to her and handing her the clothes. Brooke took the clothes, standing up and heading for the bathroom.

"As soon as you're dressed we'll drive you home. Michael has to drive me home as well." Jeremy quickly added in before Brooke shut the bathroom door.

She nodded and shut the bathroom door. She avoided looking in the mirror and just quickly changed. As soon as she was dressed she went back to the living room, now seeing Michael and Jeremy there. Jeremy was facing away from them both, hugging himself. Michael looked at Brooke with a sad expression but she could tell he was trying to force a smile to lighten the mood.

"I guess we should get you home now. Your mom said to have you home before noon and it's already 10:30." Michael tried to sound cheerful but it was hard with all the negative energy in the room.

Brooke nodded, as did Jeremy. Neither of them wanted to talk to each other. Or talk at all for that matter.

"Your shoes are in the car. You can sit in the backseat if you're okay with that." Michael said as he went to the table next to the door, grabbing his car keys.

Brooke didn't reply. She just went to the door and left the house, going out to the car. She waited until Michael unlocked the door to get in. He still hadn't left the house but he unlocked the door from inside so she could get in. She guessed he was currently comforting Jeremy so she had time to think. She thought out loud.

"Dads gonna kill me when I get home.... And mom.... I hope neither of them are to mad. I don't want another.... Never mind...." She stopped speaking when she heard the door open. She watched Jeremy and Michael get in. She heard Jeremy sniffle. He had been crying inside.

"I'm gonna drop Brooke off first since she lives closer than you, Jeremy. Is that okay?" Michael asked as he put the keys in the ignition, starting up the car.

"Yeah, that's fine. I don't wanna get her home to late and her mom be to mad." Jeremy glanced into the mirror, looking at Brooke for a split second before looking down at his hands.

Michael started driving. He made small talk with the two, trying to lighten the mood the best he could. It didn't work that well but he kept trying none the less.

After about fifteen minutes they arrived at Brooke's house. Her dad was sitting on the porch, glaring at the car. He stood as soon as he saw Brooke in the backseat, glaring at her.

"Can I have my shoes? I have to put them on before I get out."

Michael nodded and reached over to Jeremys side of the car, grabbing her shoes from the floor and handing them back to her.

She put her shoes on before getting out of the car, looking at Michael.

"Thanks for letting me sleep over for the night. I appreciate it." She said before looking at Jeremy. She was going to say something to him until she heard her dad's voice.

"Brooke Lohst, get over here now! Don't waste time, your mother has some choice words to say to you." He sounded mad, and he was.

Brooke quickly got out of the car, walking slowly up to her house.

Michael looked at Jeremy, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't trust that she's going to be okay. Do you?"

Jeremy shook his head. "Her parents are very strict." He said, sighing.

They both watched Brooke and her dad talking. Her dads face softened for a moment before he became angry again. He spoke loudly.

"You weak slut! How could you let that happen?!" He yelled, striking her harshly across the face with an open hand.

Brooke put her arms up in defense, glancing to the car.

"Go inside, now! Don't you dare think about going to your room!" Her dad yelled again, opening the door and pushing her in roughly. As soon as she went inside her dad followed, closing the door. More yelling came from inside.

That was the final straw. Jeremy got out of the car against Michael's protest and walked up to the door. He went slow at first until he heard a crash and a loud bang along with Brooke screaming for help. Jeremy ran up to the door, banging on the door.

"Brooke, open the door!" He yelled. He heard more banging noises, along with Brooke screaming. She wasn't answering the door anytime soon.

He was going to help her. Even if they weren't dating and he was probably the last person she wanted to see he was still going to save her.

**He is going to save his golden girl.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I fucking cried while writing this. I'm so sorry about this chapter but it.... Only gets.... Worse.
> 
> Fuck, who let my write fan fictions like this? Who let me shatter innocent hearts?
> 
> God forbid it gets this sad in my Squipped Michael and Trans Michael fan fiction.
> 
> Fucking- djsfjbfjdvSBVJSA


End file.
